Anna Winchester!
by AnnaIsAwesome16
Summary: Sam and Dean's newly found little sister is shot while working a case. While in the hospital, as she struggles to stay alive, Sam and Dean reflect on when they first met her. While Booth and Bones research for the killer  not the best summary, please R&R


**AN: Heyy Readers! This idea for a Supernatural/ Bones fic has been bouncing around in my head for a while so I decided to sit down and write it out, and it just kept going. :D. So, here it is, I hope you guys enjoy it! And one small note, I wrote this story to be a kinda throw in for Anna, it will tell her back story as it continues. So, if you were wondering, Anna is John Winchesters daughter. Story set sometime after he dies, I'm thinking maybe season 2... So, please read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Supernatural or Bones, they are owned by Kripke and Hanson. The only person I own is myself (Anna) and I barely have that because of my parents :p**

Chapter 1

*****Anna POV*****

"Don't move! I'll kill her!" He shoved the gun harder into my back. I wanted to cry.

"Look man, just ket her go, nobody will have to get hurt, we will let you leave." Dean said, holding his hands up and stepping towards the man. I could hear the worry in his voice, it didn't at all help me calm down. I heard the safety come off of the gun with a click.

"Dean, stop right there." I said, tears beginning to run down my cheeks. "He's serious."

"Listen to her Dean." The man said, tauntingly. "You wouldn't want to get this pretty face hurt would you?" With his other hand he grabbed my chin, squeezing my face. He started backing up.

"Wait, no! Please!" I said, trying to pull myself away from him. I was struggling carefully, not wanting him to pull the trigger. "Please..." I repeated. Both Sam and Dean, who were standing quite a ways away, looked as if they wanted nothing more then to run down and tear this guy limb from limb. But, they couldn't, not with me standing there with a gun in my back.

"Please, just don't hurt her." Dean said, shocked, he had no choice but to stand there. Sam was standing next to him, a grim look on his face.

"Stop FBI!" A man's voice yelled, causing the man to panic. I felt as though I'd been standing there forever, while in reality it was only a few minutes. I felt the man stiffen behind me.

"I'll shoot her!" He yelled back, as Dean turned and faced the rangers. Although I couldn't see it, I knew he was giving them a nasty look. A man and a woman, the agents, ran up and stopped next Sam and Dean.

"Please stop." I yelled to the agents. I turned my head slightly so I could talk to the guy. "Please, just let me go, I'll help you escape."

"Go on..." He said quietly in my ear. His eyes staying levelly with the rangers and my brothers.

"If you go over to the car and get in, just sit down, keep the gun on me, and drive away, none of them will do anything as long as you've got the gun on me, especially my brothers. Once you get far enough out of town ditch the car and get a different one so they can't track you. You can just leave me standing on the sidewalk." He nodded slightly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He said, his voice still quiet.

"You can't, but with a gun stuck in my back I think you have the upper hand." I told him. He nodded again, and started moving over to the car. I sighed and looked over to Dean, giving him a tiny nod, telling him I was gonna get myself free. He tilted his head slightly, signaling to be careful. I gave another tiny nod, okaying him. Sam looked to Dean, noticing the communication.

"Nobody move!" The man yelled. "This will all be over soon." We reached the car and he opened the door.

"Let her go!" Dean yelled. "Please, she's just a kid." I knew he was playing it up a bit, but I could tell he was still nervous.

"Shut up!" Was all the man replied. "Or I will shoot her." This shut agent guys' mouth immediately. He sat down in the car, keeping his gun pointed carefully at me, he had gotten lucky, the person had left his keys in the ignition. He started the car. His hand was out the door, perfect. I gave a small smile and launched myself. I hit his hand, smashing it into the car door, unfortunately he held onto his gun and swung it back onto me.

"You bitch!" He yelled, and pulled the trigger. I was so shocked I barely felt the pain as the bullet pierced my stomach. I gasped and fell back.

"Anna!" I heard Dean yell as the car screeched away. I felt his arms go around me as I began to fall back. He gently lowered me to the ground as Sam and the agents came up behind him, one of them talking on his cell.

"Dean?" I said, my words gargling. I looked down to see the spreading red blotch spreading over my shirt. "Dean, my shirt, it's getting stained." He smiled at me, tears in his eyes.

"After this I'll take you out and buy you five new shirts to replace this one." He laughed, choking on his words. He held onto the back of my head and lowered me onto the pavement, repositioning himself under me.

"Dean..." I said, my words fuzzy. "Why are you all fuzzy?" I gave a small giggle, but it hurt my gut. I gasped and grabbed at my gut.

"Don't let her touch it. We need to apply pressure to it until the ambulance gets here." The lady agent said. Dean nodded, tears in my eyes made it hard to see. "Lay her flat on the pavement." Shee said. Dean took off his coat, bundled it up, and set it under my head.

"Anna?" He asked.

"Mmm?" I answered, not having any strength to speak. I felt an uncomfortable pressure in my stomach, making it hurt. "Ow," I moaned. "Make it stop."

"Come on Anna, you can handle it, just stay with us." I heard Dean saying, his voice faint. "You're strong, you can hold on."

"Wha-?" I asked. "I'm not going anywhere." I began to feel dizzy. My head felt as though it weighed a thousand pounds.

"Anna, listen to me." I heard a woman saying. "I want you to hold onto my voice, and keep your eyes open." My eyes were half closed.

"Bu-but they're so heavy..." I trailed off, trying to do what she said and keep my eyes open.

"Anna, look at me, keep your eyes open." Dean was saying. I looked at him, and what I saw began to make me even more scared.

"Dean," I attempted to lift up my arm to touch his face. "You're crying..." I said, shock filling my gargled words. "I gonna be okay, aren't I?"

"You're gonna be fine." Dean said, I felt his fingers run through my hair.

"Dean," The woman said. "She's fading fast, and the ambulance is still five minutes away." I coughed, a warm feeling coming up in my mouth. I spit it out and felt a warm run down my chin and onto my neck.

"Oh, God." Dean said.

"Anna!" I heard Sam say, I wasn't sure where he had been before, but he was now kneeling down next to Dean.

"Sam..." I tried to say, my words fading.

"Anna, Anna!" Dean was saying. "Stay with us Anna."

"Oh God, oh God." Sam was saying. I was having a very difficult time keeping my eyes open.

"Booth, take this." I heard the woman say. "Do NOT take pressure off, she's lost a lot of blood."

"Got it." Booth replied. My eyes darkened.

"The ambulance is here!" I heard a man shout. Suddenly people were pushing and pulling me in different directions and I was lifted onto a gurney.

_I shouldn't have attacked him, if I die now Sam and Dean will never forgive themselves._ Was all I could think, I was still struggling as hard as I could to fight the darkness creeping in on the edge of my vision. I was getting really tired. My eyes began to close.

"Anna? Anna? Stay with me Anna." I heard Dean saying. The pain in my stomach became unbearable and I started to black out more. I struggled, not wanting to sleep, knowing I may never wake up. It became harder and harder to do. I was losing energy. Finally, knowing I was in the hands of people experienced in this field, I passed out, not being able to keep my eyes open any longer.

"Anna?" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

"ANNA?"

**AN: Hows that for a cliff hanger? :p I will be updating as soon as possible, This is just a fun fic because I've always liked to imagine myself as Sam and Dean's newly found little sister. So, please read and review, as I said above I will give more on Anna's back story later :)**


End file.
